<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halfway Night by avoidingavoidance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069426">Halfway Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance'>avoidingavoidance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Zou, Tending Wounds, Top Roronoa Zoro, they have a very flexible relationship, very heavily referenced zosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro's not a big fan of being trapped in a tin can with nothing to do but think, but fortunately Law's willing to help him clear his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halfway Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being at sea is not generally Zoro’s favorite part of being a pirate. Sure, he likes adventure as much as the next guy, but when there’s a long-ass stretch of serene blue sea between one island and the next, there’s not a whole lot to do but nap on the sun-warm lawn and train.</p><p>It doesn’t take him long to decide that being on a submarine is infinitely worse.</p><p>First of all, no deck naps, unless he really wants to explore all the potential meanings of “sleeping with the fishes.”</p><p>Second of all, there is absolutely no room for weight training of any kind on this awful metal tube, and the bear won’t even let him bench press him anymore.</p><p>So, Zoro’s bored out of his mind.</p><p>Even worse, the Tang’s cooks are even more unbelievably stingy than the runaway pervert, so Zoro can’t even spend his time drinking.</p><p>Just about the only option left for him is napping in a narrow metal closet, and after all the freedom he’d gotten so used to on the Sunny, those dark spaces just seem stifling. Really, the only appeal of a submarine is that they don’t have to deal with the New World’s absurdly short-tempered weather systems as much, but at this point Zoro’s so bored he’d willingly fistfight a hurricane if it meant having a little more elbow room.</p><p>Law and his crew are, of course, entirely used to being twenty-one sardines in a can, so they barely bat an eye at their truly intense closeness. Even Jean Bart’s half-giant ass seems to have acclimated. Zoro can’t quite decide if he’s jealous or not. </p><p>It only takes a few days of being submerged for Zoro to figure out that there’s really not a whole hell of a lot to do but think.</p><p>--</p><p>Though he’d never admit it, Law’s more like Luffy than he seems to think. He sleeps in the same cramped, bunk-stuffed cabin as the rest of his men, and eats at the same time as the rest, clearly finding comfort in their boisterous antics. He’s definitely still somewhat of a loner, though, and when human and/or polar bear interaction is too much for him to handle, Law apparently retreats to the comfort of his surprisingly elegant operating theater. Zoro’s still undecided as to whether that’s creepy or not.</p><p>Either way, it’s the roomiest space on the ship, so Zoro supposes he can’t blame him. He goes to check it out himself after a while, and when he finally finds it, he can’t help but be impressed by the sheer size of it. </p><p>It’s basically a split-level pit, with stairs leading from the landing down into the surgical theater. The landing wraps in a circle around the upper level, metal railings all the way around for spectators to lean on, but when Zoro lays eyes on those bars, he only sees one thing.</p><p>Without even acknowledging Law’s presence at his desk on the landing, Zoro crosses right to that railing and lines his swords up against it. Once they’re steady, he tugs his coat off his shoulders and ties it securely around his waist, careful to keep the fabric close lest it turn back into a rock or whatever the hell. Finally, he turns and parks his ass on the sturdy bar, then falls backward into the theater, catching himself at the backs of his knees to hang upside-down against the sunken wall. </p><p>He sighs slowly, then laces his fingers behind his head and gets to work.</p><p>The fight in Dressrosa hadn’t left him injured much, if at all, so flexing his abs and pulling his chest up to meet his thighs barely taxes him beyond the pull of gravity. He can probably do a couple thousand reps like this, and after that he can shift to one-hand standing pushups. A couple thousand of those should be good, and then—</p><p>On his next curl, Zoro startles slightly to find Law directly in front of him, looking as grumpy and sleepless as ever.</p><p>“This isn’t a gym, Roronoa-ya,” he huffs, arching a thin eyebrow at him. “It’s hardly sanitary for you to be dripping all over the place.”</p><p>Zoro stays where he is, the strain on his abs barely noticeable. “Who’s dripping?”</p><p>“No one yet, but if you keep up like that, you will be.”</p><p>Not even remotely intimidated by Law’s glare, Zoro blinks back placidly. “Tell the bear to stop hiding from me, then. I gotta train somehow.”</p><p>With an exasperated sigh, Law crosses his arms and shifts his weight, the movement onto his back foot lighting an instinctive fight in Zoro. There’s no kick coming, though, so he just keeps staring Law down.</p><p>“Stop bench-pressing my navigator,” Law says dryly.</p><p>“I did stop,” Zoro snorts. Annoyed at the hold up, he lowers his back to the wall again, then pulls himself back up. “I can’t find him, anyway.”</p><p>“I mean, let him come out of hiding without having to worry about you manhandling him.”</p><p>Zoro rolls his eye and drops again, then flexes back up. “Then let me use the railing.” Down, up. “I’m gonna go nuts if I can’t work out.” Down, up. “You do your thing, I’ll do mine.”</p><p>“Your thing overlaps mine.”</p><p>Down, up. “If it bothers you so much, shamble me into the sea.” Down, up.</p><p>“Straw Hat-ya would start a war if I killed his first mate.”</p><p>Zoro barks a laugh at that. “That wouldn’t kill me.” Down, up. “And he’s started wars for less.”</p><p>Law groans deeply, running a hand down his face. “Don’t remind me.” He crosses his arms over his chest again, but doesn’t say anything else, so Zoro puts his full focus back into working out, counting each rep in puffed breaths.</p><p>He may not have anything to say, but Law still lingers for a minute, watching Zoro move with a steadily-growing frown, until finally he clicks his tongue irritably and fucks off. Zoro pauses between reps, hanging upside-down just long enough to watch the man leave the room.</p><p>Once he’s gone, Zoro realizes he’d lost count of his reps, so he curses and starts over.</p><p>--</p><p>Despite the burn of a good workout making itself at home in his muscles, Zoro finds himself still on edge.</p><p>After Law left and he got his rhythm back, Zoro’s mind had wandered something fierce, and even his sharply-honed meditation skills weren’t enough to bring him back on track.</p><p>He misses daylight. He misses Luffy. He misses being able to smooth talk his way into a reasonable amount of sake, compared to the fucking thimble these damn undersea pirates allow him with every meal.</p><p>Speaking of food, he finds himself missing the shit cook’s stunning variety of recipes he manages to pull out of their rather basic food storage. The food on the Tang is passable, but it’s heavily repetitive, and he’s getting tired of groaning internally every time he walks into the mess and sees applesauce. Pork isn’t his favorite meat to begin with, but if it isn’t cooked on the Sunny, it isn’t really worth eating.</p><p>(He eats it anyway, because he can already hear that bastard bitching at him for skipping meals.)</p><p>As he coaxes himself into one more round of pushups, despite the ache growing in his shoulders, Zoro wonders if it might be time to admit that he misses the damn cook.</p><p>Like, rather badly, actually.</p><p>It’d be easy to write it off as being desperate for good food, but Zoro isn’t exactly highly food-motivated. Certainly not as much as Luffy or Chopper.</p><p>Besides, food has nothing to do with the way Zoro can’t stop thinking about how he’d made the cook laugh the last time they were alone together, wrapped in mussed sheets in the crow’s nest on dawn watch. </p><p>They’d just fucked, and like always, it was damn good. Zoro had been exceptionally sleepy, and had made himself more than comfortable wrapped around the cook, who immediately complained about Zoro’s stubble. So, naturally, Zoro climbed back on top of him and aggressively rubbed his face into the curve of the cook’s throat, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down for good measure.</p><p>The man had complained even louder, but more importantly, he’d <i>grinned,</i> turning his head aside and wrinkling his nose. </p><p>He’d looked so carefree then, so relaxed, as beautiful and happy as he looks whenever he talks about the All Blue, and Zoro’s sleepy heart had fluttered wildly. He’d taken in that expression, mussed gold glowing in the warm sunrise, and with his inhibitions lowered, he’d had some genuinely dangerous thoughts.</p><p>And now the cook is gone.</p><p>In an exasperated huff, Zoro finishes his pushups, his shoulders already screaming. He rights himself and stretches them out, but there’s not going to be any dodging this soreness.</p><p>As he’d hoped, the restlessness itching under his skin has settled somewhat, crushed down by the soreness occupying every muscle fiber. Unfortunately, his most recent line of thought (and all the things he did to the cook right before) has been living rent-free in his mind for days, and the effect is not so easily deterred.</p><p>With a grumble, Zoro fastens his swords to his waist again and crams his half-hard cock up into his haramaki, then sets to finding somewhere on this shitty tin can to jack off in peace.</p><p>--</p><p>There are people literally everywhere in this stupid-ass submarine.</p><p>The storage closets are way too cramped and dank, and every room has some kind of critical manned station. The heads are definitely out, as are the showers, and it’s that time of plausibly-day where the crew cabin is an absolute ruckus. </p><p>This dumbass ship doesn’t have an inch of privacy, and Zoro’s never missed the Sunny more.</p><p>His plans foiled, Zoro wills his arousal back down to embers and starts searching instead for his usual nap spot.</p><p>--</p><p>The Tang’s engine room is shockingly quiet for powering an entire submarine. </p><p>When they’d first boarded, Franky had spent about twenty straight hours with Ikkaku learning all the ins and outs of the delicate machinery, bolstering his already formidable knowledge of all things mechanical. It’s already been a week, but every time Zoro sneaks into the long, narrow room for a nap, Franky’s already set up camp in front of the complicated reactor panel, his enormous body taking up most of the already limited space.</p><p>Today is no different, except that this time Robin is there too, perched on Franky’s enormous forearm and listening to the shipwright babble excitedly about the peculiar reactor modifications made possible only by a creative mix of the crew’s assorted powers.</p><p>“Fascinating,” Robin murmurs, leaning closer to the diagram Franky had scrawled for her. “It’s ironic, isn’t it.”</p><p>“What is?” Zoro interrupts, idly scratching his bare stomach.</p><p>“Oh, hello, Zoro.” Robin turns and gives him a nod before explaining, “The sea hates power holders, but here they combine their abilities to tame it, even as it surrounds them on all sides. I imagine that makes this the most cursed ship on any sea.”</p><p>Zoro and Franky both stare flatly at her, but she just smiles serenely and makes herself more comfortable on Franky’s arm.</p><p>Rather than explore that highly unsavory line of thought, Zoro reaches up and grabs a bar above Franky, vaulting himself over his ducked head and toward the back, the motion familiar to them both by now.</p><p>He settles himself down in front of the door to the reactor, one of the few places he’d found that he’s not quite as likely to be tripped over, and laces his fingers behind his head. Sleep comes as easily as ever, but he’s pulled awake again much sooner than he’d expected by the quiet conversation happening at the panel.</p><p>“Are you that worried about Sanji?” Robin’s laugh is soft, as are her words, but Zoro’s ears still perk up. “How unusual.”</p><p>“Shut up, I’m not worried,” Franky blurts immediately, his voice already notably wobbling. </p><p>Robin chuckles again. “I am. We all are. But there’s not much we can do for him right now, is there?”</p><p>“Not really,” Franky huffs after a long moment. “I just can’t tell what’s going through his head. Hasn’t he <i>met</i> Luffy? Does he really expect our bull-headed captain to not chase him to hell and back?”</p><p>Robin hums thoughtfully. “Knowing Sanji, the only thing on his mind is sacrificing himself to save his crew.”</p><p>Franky clicks his tongue, but Zoro doesn’t hear what he says next, because he’s stuck on the fact that Robin is absolutely correct. The shitty cook has a self-sacrificing streak a mile wide, and it irritates him to no end. (Not that Zoro can really talk.)</p><p>At some point, Luffy’s going to show up at Wano with that curly asshole in tow, and Zoro’s already entertaining a wide variety of ways to beat the cook’s ass when he sees him again.</p><p>If nothing else, Zoro’s going to make it abundantly clear to Sanji that his crew isn’t going to tolerate any more of his self-sacrificing bullshit.</p><p>--</p><p>Zoro’s startled awake once more when an absolute ruckus erupts from what seems like every corner of the ship. It’s a din he’s come to associate with dinner, but today is even livelier than usual.</p><p>Franky and Robin had apparently slipped out during his nap, so when he stands, he gets an unobstructed view of the Heart pirates making for the mess. He scratches his belly and yawns widely as he makes to follow them, but as he goes to leave the engine room, he runs right into Law. </p><p>“Oh, Zoro-ya.”</p><p>Zoro gives him a nod, taking a step back into the engine room just to give them both some space. “Noisy tonight.”</p><p>“It’s Halfway Night.”</p><p>“It’s what?”</p><p>The surgeon looks him over with a smirk that rouses Zoro’s simmering interest. “We’re halfway to Wano. You’ve never had a Halfway Night party?” Zoro frowns, which answers Law’s question well enough. That smirk widens into an unfairly attractive, definitely trouble-making grin, which has always been a point of distraction for Zoro, so now he’s confused <i>and</i> horny.</p><p>Both of them sense the incoming tackle before they see the ball of white fur and orange jumpsuit. Zoro raises an eyebrow, shifting his thumb to Shusui’s guard, but Law just closes his eyes and smiles subtly, moving his own sword further off his shoulder.</p><p>“Captain!”</p><p>Bepo collides with Law’s back at full speed, fitting his fluffy face perfectly in the gap Law had made for him between his ear and Kikoku. The bear’s grinning widely, all sharp teeth and whiskers, those powerful arms wrapping around Law’s narrow waist and squeezing.</p><p>“Bepo,” Law replies calmly, clearly used to his navigator’s clinging. </p><p>Despite his joy, Bepo is definitely using Law as a meat shield between himself and Zoro, but neither of them pay that any mind.</p><p>“It’s Halfway Night!” Bepo cheers, waving Law around slightly.</p><p>“It better be, or I’ll need a new navigator.”</p><p>Bepo puffs his cheeks out and headbutts Law ferociously. “You say that every time! When have I ever been wrong?”</p><p>“It’s good to be prepared.”</p><p>“You’re a bully, captain.”</p><p>Zoro snorts, then slides past them to make for the mess. He’s pretty used to affection between crewmates, but watching those two makes him even more homesick.</p><p>“Oi, Zoro-ya,” Law calls before he makes it far. Zoro turns and raises an eyebrow in question. “You have any cash?”</p><p>Zoro frowns at that. “Our witch doesn’t let us carry any.” He’s confused by the question, but that confusion melts into outright dread when Law and Bepo give him identical scheming grins. “Why?”</p><p>Rather than answer him, Law and Bepo just shuffle past him, the bear snickering menacingly. Zoro squints after them, strongly debating going to bed instead, but as usual, the cook’s bitching rings in his ears.</p><p>Besides, the mood on the sub screams ‘party,’ and where there’s a party, there’s booze.</p><p>--</p><p>Turns out, Halfway Night parties are a disaster and a half, and having no cash puts Zoro at a distinct disadvantage. </p><p>He’s barely sat down with his food when Usopp comes flying his way. He’s not entirely unused to being tackled by their sniper, so he makes no move to defend himself, which turns out to be a dire mistake.</p><p>Usopp descends upon him with a fierce battle cry, and before Zoro can turn to look at him, Usopp’s slamming an entire plate of whipped cream into his face.</p><p>He yelps and elbows Usopp away, digging whipped cream out of his eye before turning a homicidal glare on him. Undeterred, Usopp howls with laughter, clutching his stomach and all. Glancing around, Zoro quickly realizes the rest of the Heart pirates are throwing coins into the kitchen and being handed whipped cream pies in return, then immediately turning to smush them in their friends’ faces.</p><p>It’s a pretty unfamiliar sight for Zoro, but they’re having fun with it. Maybe more fun than he’s seen them have so far, which is saying something.</p><p>Grumbling, Zoro scrapes a blob of whipped cream out of his hair, and before he can stop himself, says, “The cook would kick our asses for this.”</p><p>Usopp blinks at him, wiping mirthful tears from his eyes before giving him a strangely sober smile. “Yeah,” he concedes, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He watches the sub’s crew pie each other relentlessly between bites of their food and gulps of their drinks, then turns back to Zoro and laughs, “Don’t rat me out when Sanji comes back.”</p><p>Zoro would envy Usopp’s optimism, if not for the sad, anxious look lying just under that smile.</p><p>“Anyway, it’s probably fine if you just eat it,” Usopp continues, knowing full well how Zoro feels about sweet shit.</p><p>He scowls at the sniper, then whips his clean hand out and grabs his overalls. Usopp yelps as Zoro yanks him closer, the sound spiking right into a squeal when Zoro crams his handful of melting whipped cream into his mouth. “Why don’t you eat it, since it’s your mess?”</p><p>Usopp continues flailing as Zoro wipes himself off and stuffs the whipped cream into his mouth, but he accepts his punishment, only faking his own death twice before Zoro deems himself clean enough to release him. Once freed, Usopp runs right back to the kitchen, already sizing Franky up.</p><p>Zoro turns back to his food, grimacing when he finds a stray glob of whipped cream sitting neatly atop his curry. He sighs, then scoops it into his mouth and swallows as quickly as possible, washing it down with booze before that wretched sweetness has a chance to register on his tongue.</p><p>He chugs his whole drink for good measure, groaning quietly when he feels the warm, familiar sensation of alcohol blooming inside him. These cooks are way too fucking stingy with their booze.</p><p>As he eats, Robin and Franky join him, both smeared with whipped cream. They laugh at the antics of Law’s crew, egging Usopp on as he adds fuel to their prank fire, mostly because watching him being chain-tackled by pirates is surprisingly amusing.</p><p>Once they’ve finished their food, Robin and Franky retire, mostly because a fresh wave of whipped cream pies has made an appearance. Half of Zoro wants to leave too, but the other half that’s enjoying himself and the liberal booze is much, much louder. He bullies a fresh pint out of the kitchen, then hovers by the door to drink it, easily dodging any other pies that happen to fly toward him. </p><p>Before long, he spies Law sitting by himself in the corner, the serene smile on his face not quite obscured by his tankard.</p><p>Zoro pushes off the wall and makes his way over to him, collapsing into the chair next to him. Law glances at him out of the corner of his eye, but doesn’t tell him to fuck off, so Zoro kicks his legs out and gets comfortable.</p><p>They sit in companionable quiet for a while, enjoying the slowly-escalating mayhem in the mess. Zoro’s mildly surprised by how happy Law looks, given that every other feast they’ve ever had together, he’d had to forcibly drag Law toward the fun.</p><p>Then again, Zoro’s basically the same right now. Must be that homesickness at work.</p><p>He glances over at Law. His golden skin is more exposed than usual, his hoodie unzipped to show his bare chest. Well, as much of his chest as one can see around the bandaged-up bullet holes. His hat is resting safely in his lap, as is usual for mealtimes. Without its wide brim, Law’s messy black hair isn’t enough to hide behind, so Zoro has a clear view of the faint alcohol-induced flush spread across that usually stern face.</p><p>It’s kind of a good look, if Zoro’s honest with himself.</p><p>Bepo twirls by then with a pair of fresh pints, apparently in a generous mood, seeing as he sets one of them in front of Zoro. His fur’s all stuck together with badly-rinsed whipped cream, but he doesn’t seem to care, too busy babbling to Law about winning captain-for-a-day, whatever the hell that means.</p><p>When Bepo leaves again, Zoro looks at Law some more, and when the man’s soft laughter sends a thrill of warmth all through him, he decides that not having anywhere on this damn vessel to get off is going to drive him fucking crazy.</p><p>Having apparently had enough of Zoro’s not-as-subtle-as-he-thinks staring, Law flicks his eyes over to him, badly hiding a smirk in his mug.</p><p>“You missed a spot,” Law says cryptically. Zoro quirks an eyebrow at him, so Law reaches over and drags the pad of his thumb all along Zoro’s exposed collarbone.</p><p>That attention alone nearly makes Zoro shiver. Holy shit, he’s touch-starved.</p><p>Law pulls his thumb away and shows Zoro the glob of cream he’d wiped off of him, the corner of his lips turning up slightly. Zoro just grunts in response, lifting his mug to his lips, but when he sees Law moving to wipe his thumb off on a stray napkin, Zoro’s hand shoots out to catch his wrist before he can stop it.</p><p>Fucking cook, Zoro grumbles to himself, before pulling Law’s hand close enough to slurp the cream off his thumb for him.</p><p>Law’s familiar enough with their crew by now to know that the cook really drilled the whole ‘don’t waste food’ thing into them. Still, his eyebrows shoot up and his hand twitches, but Zoro’s already letting him go, washing the cream down with several loud gulps of beer and pointedly not making eye contact. </p><p>It takes a few long, awkward seconds, but finally Law dredges up his response, which is to snort, “You need to get laid more often.”</p><p>Zoro gives him a dark, bristling glare in response, which has approximately zero effect on the other man. There’s not much use denying it, though, so he just huffs, “Yeah, no shit. Haven’t gotten any since you kicked half my crew out of Dressrosa.”</p><p>That’s probably way, way more information than Zoro ever meant to divulge, and based on the way Law’s looking at him now, it’s way too late to deflect.</p><p>Eager to try anyway, Zoro reaches over and pulls him close, much like he had at the Straw Hat fleet banquet. “Thought I’d have to drag you kicking and screaming to a good time again, but it looks like you know how to enjoy yourself after all.”</p><p>Law grumbles, digging his elbow into Zoro’s ribs before waving his half-empty mug at his raucous crew. “They’re having fun. What kind of captain wouldn’t be happy?”</p><p>“A shit one,” Zoro replies easily. He and Law have both seen more than their fair share of those sorts of people, so Law just hums into his beer. He doesn’t pull away from Zoro, though, so Zoro keeps hanging on him, unexpectedly enjoying how solid Law is against his side.</p><p>Halfway Night rages around them, even once the kitchen runs out of whipped cream. The crew sentenced to clean-up duty sulk into the kitchen to get started, but the rest of them stay piled in the mess, laughing and dancing and drinking to their heart’s content while both of the Heart pirate musicians keep the atmosphere lively.</p><p>By the time the miserly night baker is back to throwing sharp objects at Zoro every time he comes for more alcohol, he has a pleasant buzz going, his good mood only made better by the fun of a good party. Even the baker’s stinginess isn’t quite enough to dim the wide grin on his face, especially when he collapses next to Law again and finds the man still nursing half a pint.</p><p>He stays quiet as he forms a plan, his arm resting idly on the back of Law’s chair. Several of Law’s crew stop by to say goodnight in the meantime, leaning heavily on each other, clearly lured by the siren’s call of their bunks at three in the morning.</p><p>As expected, Law doesn’t drop his guard easily. Every visible part of him is long and lanky, including his fingers, so the grip he has on his tankard is solid.</p><p>Just as Zoro’s strongly considering just mugging him, Shachi and Penguin roll by, very clearly several sheets to the wind each. “Captain,” Penguin slurs, dragging the word out in an attempt to wrangle the letters. He interrupts himself with a loud hiccup, then asks, “Captain, isn’t it past your bedtime?”</p><p>Rather than dignify that, Law turns away and gives them the finger, which just sends them into a fit of giggles.</p><p>Shachi catches his breath first, then sways forward to slap the table. “Don’t stay up too late, young man,” he says as sternly as he can, but his straight face cracks before he can even finish his sentence.</p><p>Law huffs, his flush subtly darkening. “Go to bed, you drunks.”</p><p>Penguin clicks his tongue sloppily, waving a finger at his captain. “Is that any way to address your elders?”</p><p>“I will tell Bepo to surface just so I can throw both of you overboard.”</p><p>Penguin and Shachi both howl with laughter, and despite his grouchiness, Zoro catches the corner of Law’s lips turning up again. He really is happier around his crew.</p><p>When Law pointedly waves them off, they go, crashing into several walls on their way out. Law shakes his head and watches them leave, letting his guard down just enough for Zoro to set his diabolical plan in motion.</p><p>He scoots closer to Law’s side, slouching and spreading his thighs in a way that lets the fabric of his loose coat slip between them. It’s a move that works pretty damn well on the shit cook, but he already knows Law isn’t going to be that easy. He licks his lips, then leans into Law’s ear, far too close to be prudent, before murmuring, “They have a point. Don’t you ever sleep? Fucking vampire.”</p><p>The low, rumbling pitch of his voice gets under Law’s skin just enough that his grip on his mug twitches, which Zoro’s more than ready to take advantage of.</p><p>Lightning quick, he reaches over and slips Law’s mug right out of his hand, then sits back in his own space to chug what’s left of the beer while the man gives him an appalled glare.</p><p>“You fight dirty, Roronoa-ya.”</p><p>Zoro quirks an eyebrow, cheeks bulging around an obscene mouthful of beer. He swallows heavily, then laughs, “You weren’t drinking it.”</p><p>“And that makes it fair game?”</p><p>“Yup.” Zoro tips the mug back again, finishing it off in a few quick swallows. He can feel Law’s steely eyes flick down to his throat, but he’s looking away again by the time Zoro slams the mug on the table.</p><p>To his dismay, Law stands and slings Kikoku back over his shoulder, already tugging his hat back on, too. Damn shame; Zoro’s been admiring the way Law’s mussed hair always makes him look like he just got fucked. “I’m not going to bed just to appease any of you assholes,” Law says, giving Zoro one more dirty look. He stalks away, heading toward Bepo, who looks to be entirely passed out, sprawled messily across several tables.</p><p>Somewhat disappointed, Zoro watches him try to shake his navigator awake. Well, if he’s not getting laid and they won’t let him drink anymore, there’s no use hanging around. He wipes his mouth on his arm, then stands and leaves the mess, draping one arm comfortably over his swords.</p><p>--</p><p>Zoro runs into Law again about twenty minutes later. He doesn’t really recognize where he is, and his walk had already gotten boring, so bothering Law sounds like a much better idea. He calls out to him, blinking mildly when Law squints at him almost disbelievingly. “Why the hell are you <i>here</i>?” Law asks, his tone incredulous. </p><p>“Went for a walk,” Zoro replies easily. He comes to a stop in front of Law, who just shakes his head exasperatedly. “So you really don’t sleep, huh.”</p><p>Law raises his eyebrows. “You’re awake too.”</p><p>The captain steps around him and continues down the hall, so Zoro falls into step beside him, yawning widely. “Only because you guys moved the bunks again.”</p><p>The look Law gives him is so incredibly done Zoro can’t help but laugh. He’s almost as easy to fuck with as the cook. “I wondered why you’re always napping. Hard to get a good night’s sleep when you’re too lost to find your bed.”</p><p>Zoro grouses at him, shoving him with his shoulder. “Who’s lost.”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>Law groans and runs a hand down his face. “You’re the worst, you know that?”</p><p>Snorting loudly, Zoro gives him another shoulder check, unfazed when Law outright headbutts him in retaliation. Instead, he reaches out and wraps his arm around Law’s shoulders, easily keeping him in his personal space.</p><p>Law squirms, digging his elbow into Zoro’s side, and grits out, “God, you’re so clingy, too. The hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>Any number of things, up to and including a dire lack of physical intimacy. “Where’s your sense of minkship?”</p><p>Law gawks at him, then rubs the bridge of his nose agitatedly. “I should have left you on Zou.”</p><p>Rather than respond, Zoro yawns widely, scratching his bare stomach with his free hand. He feels Law’s eyes on him, so he very casually flattens his palm against his abs, then drags it down and into his haramaki, pulling it down slightly before letting his hand rest there. Law breathes a huffy sigh, but just as Zoro’s about to give up on him again, Law comes to a stop in the middle of the hall.</p><p>Zoro half-turns to look at him. He watches Law look him over again, and decides, to hell with it.</p><p>He turns to face Law, grabbing a fistful of his unbuttoned shirt. He uses his grip to shove him against the wall, inviting himself into his personal space, tired of the game they’ve been playing.</p><p>Law leans back into the wall, his tongue wetting his lips, his hooded gaze already dark and heated.</p><p>Before he can lean up to him, though, Law puts a cool hand over Zoro’s mouth and asks, “What are you playing at?”</p><p>Zoro quirks an eyebrow, brushing Law’s hand aside. “What do you think?”</p><p>Law purses his lips at him, but there’s no denying his interest. Still, he keeps an inch of space between them, which just makes Zoro’s skin tingle beneath his loose clothing. “Don’t you have... attachments?”</p><p>Oh. That explains a lot.</p><p>Zoro ponders blankly, giving the question a hair more consideration than he probably should before shrugging. “I don’t think he’d mind.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>Brief memories of the cook coming back to the ship late at night with lipstick stains on his slender throat and a dreamy grin on his face come to mind, but Zoro shoves them down, because they have a history of making him unbearably horny. “Because,” he breathes instead, stepping close enough that their chests press together. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>Law blinks at him, then snorts derisively. “Selfish of you. Just like your captain.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re a match made in hell.” Zoro reaches up and swats his knuckles against the brim of Law’s hat, nearly knocking it off his head. “You gonna let me fuck you?”</p><p>Caught off guard by Zoro’s directness, Law’s breath hitches attractively, his dark eyelashes fluttering subtly. A feral grin spreads over Zoro’s face, at least until Law leans down and bites his lip, just hard enough to make clear that he has no plans to just roll over for him. Which, honestly, is more fun anyway; Zoro likes his lovers saucy.</p><p>Groaning softly, Zoro catches his lips and draws him into a deep, messy kiss, reaching up to thread his fingers into Law’s hair. He has half a mind to chuck the man’s hat halfway across the ship when it gets in his way, but before he can, Law pushes firmly on his chest again.</p><p>Zoro frowns deeply, but he lets Law slip away. The man strides down the hall with purpose, stopping a ways away to kick open a hatch Zoro hadn’t noticed. Like, ever.</p><p>Law glances over at Zoro, then tilts his head meaningfully with an expression that all but screams, ‘Come on, dumbass.’</p><p>He waits for the sound of Law’s boots hitting the floor below, then hops down after him, landing in a hallway that he definitely probably recognizes. Law reaches up past him to knock the hatch shut again, then turns and starts down the hallway, clearly determined.</p><p>Just as Zoro’s starting to space out, he walks past an open door. A hand reaches out from the dark room and yanks him inside, but it’s just Law, grumbling disbelievingly as he locks the door behind them.</p><p>The room turns out to be the infirmary. Zoro’s only seen it once, but it’s empty and there’s a bed, so he nods approvingly. Law’s already setting his sword against the wall, so Zoro follows suit, and the moment he’s done, he kicks his boots off and rounds on Law.</p><p>The surgeon grunts in surprise when Zoro yanks him down into a rough kiss, but he leans into it easily enough, his eyes fluttering closed as Zoro licks between his lips.</p><p>As they kiss, Law fists his hands in Zoro’s coat and uses his grip to lead them over to the bed, apparently more eager for this than he’d let on. Zoro grins against him, then pushes him onto the bed, licking his lips at the way Law’s hoodie falls open, exposing the heavy bandages wrapping him up. They cover most of his chest and stomach, but Zoro still sees a tempting line of dark hair trailing down between Law’s bony hips, and that tease alone is enough to make his mouth water.</p><p>Before he gets distracted, Zoro rips his coat off and tosses it aside. It hits the floor with a curious <i>poof,</i> but Zoro wouldn’t pay it any mind, if not for Law’s soft snort.</p><p>With a scowl, Zoro glances down at his rumpled coat. At least, where the coat should be.</p><p>The floor is about as uncluttered as it had been when he came in, save for a battered-looking leaf, and that’s about when Zoro remembers that Kin’emon had made these clothes for him using his power. He clicks his tongue and runs a hand through his hair. Looks like he’s keeping his pants on. Fortunately, his belly-warmer is definitely real, so Zoro has no qualms about hauling that off and dropping it on the floor too. </p><p>Putting his vanished coat out of his mind, Zoro advances upon Law again, grabbing one of his ankles and easily wrestling his boot off. He dodges Law’s irritated kick, then steals that boot too, dumping them both aside before crawling onto the bed, between Law’s thighs.</p><p>Law snarls at him, but hooks a hand around the nape of Zoro’s neck and pulls him into another bitey kiss, subtly spreading his thighs further. Zoro takes the silent invitation, sighing hot as he settles his hips against Law’s. He licks between those thin lips eagerly, dragging one hand down the man’s ribs before pulling on the fastenings of Law’s (much too tight) jeans.</p><p>Even as he’s arching into that clumsy touch, Law snorts at his treatment of his clothes. “You really are a caveman,” he mumbles, and which Zoro just huffs and nips at his lower lip.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Bossy, too.” Law falls back against the sheets, idly licking his lips. Still palming him firmly, their chests pressed together, Zoro feels Law’s breath hitch more than he hears it, but he still aims a smug look at him. </p><p>Law rolls his eyes even as he rocks up into that warm hand, his dark gaze coming to linger on Zoro’s mouth. The flush from earlier is still there, even darker now, spreading from his cheeks down onto his bandaged chest. In the dim light of the infirmary, though, the brim of that damn hat all but obscures Law’s face, which is an issue for Zoro.</p><p>“Lose the hat,” he rumbles, roughly grinding his half-hard cock between Law’s thighs. Law huffs, but pulls his hat off, his other hand making a now-familiar gesture as he casts a room around them.</p><p>The shift in the air is barely noticeable. It reminds Zoro of the thin air on Skypiea, just barely harder to breathe, but certainly not enough to get in Zoro’s way.</p><p>Quick and easy, Law uses his power to swap his hat for a sealed jar from the desk in the corner before collapsing his room again. Satisfied, Zoro sits back and wrestles Law’s jeans open, then pulls them off, bending Law however he wants as he does. Fortunately, Law’s rather flexible, but he leans up and headbutts Zoro anyway, likely keeping up appearances. </p><p>Zoro just snorts as he tosses the pants aside, his focus immediately landing on the thick bulge Law’s cock makes in his tight black boxers. He licks his lips and palms him roughly, then pulls the boxers off too, wrapping his hand around Law’s arousal before the fabric even hits the floor.</p><p>Breathing a quiet hum, Zoro strokes Law firmly, watching the way his cock flushes and twitches in his grip. He slips the rough pad of his thumb over the head, pleased with the slick droplet of precome already smearing under his touch, and with the way Law rocks up into him. He gives him a few more strokes for good measure, and when Law tilts his head back with a hitched sigh, Zoro can’t help but lean into him, dragging hot, wet kisses down his throat, along his collarbone.</p><p>As he moves, Zoro drags his free hand along Law’s bandaged side, his touch as gentle as either of their pride will allow. He brushes Law’s hoodie aside to continue kissing along his shoulder, humming raggedly when Law fists his hand in Zoro’s hair, then arches into his attention, one leg coming to wrap loosely over Zoro’s hip.</p><p>With one last bitey kiss, Zoro sits up again, plucking at the loose fabric of Law’s hoodie. “Keeping this?”</p><p>Law blinks up at him, already looking all sexy and disheveled. He processes Zoro’s question, then nods and mumbles, “Cold in here.”</p><p>“So turn the heat on then,” Zoro snorts, at which Law just rolls his eyes.</p><p>With Law as naked as he’s getting, Zoro snatches the jar out of the man’s hand, giving it a cursory glance before pulling the stopper out with his teeth.</p><p>Law grimaces at him, his nose wrinkling as he reaches up to pull the cork out from between Zoro’s sharp teeth. “That’s unsanitary.”</p><p>“That all you think about?” Zoro scoffs. </p><p>Before he can answer, Zoro lets go of his cock with one last firm squeeze, then dumps some of the jar’s clear, slick contents over his fingers. As he’s spreading it around, Law takes the jar from him and crams the stopper back into it, then puts it on the table next to them. His attention moves quickly enough to the tent Zoro’s pitching in his loose pants, breathing an almost sympathetic sound as he reaches out and unfastens them.</p><p>Zoro arches his hips cooperatively, grinning when his heavy cock bounces out and slaps across Law’s tattooed knuckles. Law grumbles, but wraps a cool hand around him, giving him a few firm, experimental strokes. He makes sure to rub his thumb over Zoro’s sensitive foreskin in a way that makes his eyelid flutter, only briefly distracted by the feeling.</p><p>With another impatient sound, Law tugs Zoro down again, kissing him roughly, his hips rolling pointedly. Point received, Zoro slips his hand between them, between Law’s long thighs, and rubs the slick pads of his fingers against him. Law sighs hot, then bites Zoro’s lips insistently, so he gets on with it, slipping a finger into that tight heat.</p><p>He works his finger deep with a rumbling groan, burying it inside him and curling it intently. As he moves, starting a steady, thrusting rhythm, Law drags his hand over Zoro’s cock in time, already breathing heavily against his lips. Zoro groans at the feeling, tilting his hips into that firm grip as Law’s free hand works on shoving his pants down further. Law’s fingers slip down Zoro’s warm skin, getting a good handful of his ass, which honestly only encourages him.</p><p>Zoro huffs and gives him a retaliatory bite anyway, barely soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. He lets Law grope him, though, and focuses instead on working a second finger into him, already eager to bury himself inside him.</p><p>Once he’s got two fingers sliding easily inside him, Zoro shifts his lips to Law’s ear, slipping his tongue between his earrings as he curls his fingers again. Law groans softly, roughly palming Zoro’s cock in return, his thighs subtly spreading wider. Pleased with his responsiveness, Zoro spreads his fingers experimentally, making sure Law’s ready before succumbing to his own impatience.</p><p>He sits back on his heels and eases his fingers out, then wraps his slick hand around his own cock, carelessly budging Law’s hand off him in the process.</p><p>Law clicks his tongue, but rather than lie there and watch Zoro touch himself, he sits up and scoots back, making enough room to roll over onto his stomach. Once he’s settled, he shuffles closer again, arching his ass back toward Zoro in a way that just about makes him dizzy, leaves his cock throbbing. He curses roughly, slipping his free hand over the small of Law’s back, under his loose hoodie.</p><p>To save face, Zoro breathes a laugh, hoping he doesn’t sound as affected as he feels when he teases, “Showing me your back?”</p><p>Law glances over his shoulder, then smirks and holds his hand out, the air already twisting to his command before he even casts his room. “I know what I like. You’re welcome to try something.”</p><p>The open threat combined with that dangerous smile has Zoro’s cock twitching hard, all but begging to be buried in the man before him.</p><p>With a low groan, Zoro leans over Law, careful not to rest his full weight on his battered torso as he rubs the dripping head of his cock over his entrance. Law shuffles impatiently at the gentle treatment, so Zoro nips at his ear again, then lines himself up and pushes inside.</p><p>He barely makes it a few inches before he’s burying a ragged groan in Law’s shoulder. He’s <i>tight,</i> so perfectly warm and soft it has Zoro gripping the fabric of Law’s hoodie in his teeth, a sorry substitute for biting his bony shoulder.</p><p>He won’t let Law get the better of him, though; as good as the man feels, Zoro keeps going, rolling his hips in firm, demanding thrusts until his hips are pressed hard against Law’s slight ass.</p><p>Normally, Zoro would pause for a moment, giving his partner a chance to adjust to being spread open around him. Law doesn’t seem interested in that, though, seeing as the moment Zoro’s hips grind into him, Law’s already rocking back for more, one tattooed hand gripping the edge of the bed. He moves insistently, panting near-silently, so Zoro wraps one hand around his hip to hold him still, then starts moving.</p><p>He rolls his hips back, then thrusts deep again, biting Law’s hoodie harder at how <i>good</i> the man feels under him, around him. As he sets a steady pace, Law moves with him as best he can with how Zoro’s holding him, his thighs spreading wider as they slip against the sheets.</p><p>When Zoro shifts his weight to match the way Law’s starting to sprawl out under him, Law jumps and breathes an almost startled moan, squeezing tighter around Zoro’s cock. Pleased, Zoro keeps that angle, fueled by Law’s heavy, panting breaths, by the low, raspy sounds the man manages with every thrust. He can’t help but grin to himself when he sees how tightly Law’s fisting his hands in the sheet, knuckles bone-white where they’re poking out of his bandages.</p><p>Eager to hear more of those enticing sounds from the normally stoic doctor, Zoro tightens his hold on his hip and pulls him back into his next grinding thrust, rewarded with the way Law’s lips part around a stuttered curse, and by the way he tightens around him.</p><p>Once he’s recovered, Law ducks to rest his forehead against the sheets. He’s more coherent than he’d let on, though, because he turns to glare at Zoro over his shoulder, his voice low, heated when he breathes, “Come on, Roronoa-ya, I know you can do better than that.”</p><p>Normally, Zoro wouldn’t let himself be goaded like this. He’s confident in his skill, and his self-control has gotten much better in the last few years.</p><p>Today, though, between the restlessness, the homesickness, and the persistent ache of arousal still lingering from hours ago, Zoro finds himself grinning wildly, happy to show Law just how much better he can be.</p><p>He leans in and nips sharply at Law’s pierced ear, then sits back on his heels again. It doesn’t take long to adjust his positioning, trying to keep that good angle in mind as he wraps both hands around Law’s bony hips. He squeezes him hard, pulling those hips back into his lap for one last teasing grind before he starts moving again. </p><p>Thus far, he’s been merciful in his movements, given Law’s injuries, but if he’s gonna be like this Zoro figures he may as well go all out.</p><p>The first deep, rough thrust has Law’s breath hitching. Zoro doesn’t let up from there; he picks up a near-punishing rhythm, fucking into him hard enough to rock the bed underneath them, only encouraged by the gasping curses Law’s breathing. </p><p>He half wishes he’d bullied him into taking that damn hoodie off, though, because the fabric’s pooling in the sharp curve of Law’s spine, blocking Zoro’s view. He can barely see the way Law’s shaking because of it, but rather than shred the hoodie entirely, Zoro satisfies himself focusing instead on how tight Law is, how he can feel when he hits him particularly well, how good it feels to bury himself in someone again after such a long dry spell.</p><p>Law always complains about being manhandled, but he doesn’t seem to mind it right now. He arches right back into every needy pull of Zoro’s hands, huffing little sighs every time he fucks into him, and god, he knew Law was hot, but he hadn’t expected to enjoy this as much as he is.</p><p>It’s just that Law takes him <i>so</i> well, every pounding thrust making him needier. Lovers like Law get under his skin so damn easily.</p><p>Zoro realizes that the man’s little noises have gotten muffled, though, and growls to himself. Law’s started biting the sleeve of that damn hoodie, stifling his soft moans, and Zoro’s never held a grudge against a piece of clothing before, but he’s about to start.</p><p>He spreads his knees and fucks Law harder, sacrificing his steadiness for raw power. What he can see of Law’s face is flushed dark, an aroused frown furrowing his brow. Those teeth are still clenched around his sleeve, though, so Zoro leans over him on one hand, then lowers himself enough to rumble in Law’s ear, “Stop biting that.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” comes the muffled, breathless response, which is about what Zoro had expected.</p><p>Clicking his tongue irritably, Zoro bites Law’s ear again, then shifts his angle, staying leaned over him and pounding down into him harder. The bed creaks under them, but Zoro pays it no mind, his focus narrowed entirely into getting Law to open his fucking mouth.</p><p>Just like earlier, this angle has Law tensing under him, his hips bucking sharply into every thrust, his heavy eyelids fluttering. The sleeve he’s biting is covering the arm not literally hanging on by a thread, so Zoro feels no remorse about wrapping his hand around his wrist, then yanking the sleeve out from between his teeth. </p><p>Zoro pins that arm to the bed and grins, ducking to slip his tongue between the gold rings piercing Law’s ear. Law curses fitfully, but the insistent pace of Zoro’s hips distracts him soon enough.</p><p>He’s still quiet, not that Zoro had expected much less. Even unmuffled, the little sounds he fucks out of him are low, but undeniably needy, which honestly just gets Zoro harder. He curses raggedly and buries his face in the curve of Law’s shoulder, keeping his tight grip on his wrist.</p><p>As quiet as he is, Zoro can still tell when Law starts getting close. He’s squeezing tighter around him, losing the rhythm of his hips without Zoro’s hand to guide him, those long, spread thighs shaking hard every time Zoro grinds into him. Law’s other hand is still gripping the sheet, but his fingers twitch as he gets closer, yanking on the fabric seemingly without noticing. His thin lips part around harried breaths as Zoro fucks him harder, trying to get them both there.</p><p>Law’s outright squirming by the time Zoro realizes how close he is. Law seems to be right on the edge too, though, so Zoro roughly nudges his nose against his jaw and rumbles, “’M gonna come.”</p><p>The sound Law makes at that almost tips Zoro over. It’s breathy and desperate, completely unrestrained, clearly giving away how worked up he is, but what he says next directly contradicts it.</p><p>“Get out, then,” Law manages between gasps. Well, fuck.</p><p>Zoro growls, making clear his annoyance, but he pulls out anyway, groaning raggedly at the loss of that tight heat.</p><p>He knows Law hasn’t come yet either, so rather than rub himself off against his ass, Zoro sits up and wrangles him onto his back again. Law huffs at him, but Zoro fits their hips together and ducks to catch his lips, his hand moving to wrap around both their cocks. He’s only momentarily distracted by the absolute dripping mess Law’s making, moaning against his lips as he spreads that generous wetness over them both.</p><p>When Zoro starts moving his hips again, he grinds himself roughly against Law, swallowing down those breathless little noises he likes so much as he strokes them together. He moves his hips the same way he would if he was still fucking him, which Law seems to enjoy, based on the way he arches tight and reaches around to grip Zoro’s ass roughly.</p><p>With as worked up as he seems, it doesn’t take long to get Law there. Zoro lets the man arch harder against him, lets him pull away from his lips to lean his head back, breathing hard. Desperate to sink his teeth into something, Zoro leans into Law’s throat, dragging his teeth along his frantic pulse until Law finally shudders under him.</p><p>As he comes, Law bites out a tiny, wavering moan, his thighs looping around Zoro’s hips. He rocks into him, one hand fisting tight in Zoro’s hair, so he does his best to fuck him through his orgasm, even as his own builds fast between his hips.</p><p>The hot spill of Law’s come over his fingers is what does it for him. Zoro groans loudly against Law’s throat, grinding his hips against him in tight, desperate circles, adding to the mess now pooling low on Law’s muscular stomach.</p><p>It takes him a long minute to come down, panting heavily against Law’s shoulder until the man groans and urges him off him with a strong nudge of his knee. Zoro grumbles, but flops to the side with a long, satisfied sigh, already wiping his hand on the sheet.</p><p>Law seems to recover more quickly, based on the disgusted noise he makes when he registers the mess splattered across his bandages. He aims a dirty look at Zoro, who just gives him an entirely unrepentant blink in return, idly scratching his bare, clean stomach.</p><p>“You made a mess,” Law points out needlessly, apparently ignoring the fact that half of that mess is his own.</p><p>Zoro sticks his tongue out at him, enjoying Law’s scowl perhaps a little too much. “Let me come inside you, then.”</p><p>Law makes another, even more disgusted face, which Zoro finds simultaneously amusing and disappointing. Rather than continue that line of thought, though, Zoro just watches absently as Law sits up with a sigh and looks down at his bandages.</p><p>They definitely need to be changed, even Zoro knows that much. Law looks at him over his shoulder, but before Zoro can make to give him some privacy, Law shuffles his hoodie off and shoves it against Zoro’s chest. He turns forward again, then unfastens the clip holding the bandages together.</p><p>Zoro rests his head in one hand and watches placidly as more of Law’s skin is revealed to him. He’s used to having a pretty fucked up body at all times, so he barely bats an eye as Law exposes the few ragged bullet holes littering his back, a messy match to several of the smaller, cleaner ones on his stomach. The bandages are a little bloody, but they aren’t sticking, which Zoro imagines is a good sign.</p><p>The way Law cleans himself up is, well, clinical. He makes sure none of their mess made contact with his wounds, then quietly shambles the lube out for some kind of potent herb salve that smells vaguely familiar to Zoro. Before he opens it, though, Law sighs and glares at his hands.</p><p>Zoro may not have much in the way of medical expertise, but he at least knows salves should be smeared on with clean hands. Between his injuries and having just been laid into by Zoro, he imagines the last thing Law wants to do right now is stand up to wash his hands.</p><p>As Zoro slips out of bed, Law watches him out of the corner of his eye. Neither of them say anything when Zoro crosses to the sink and washes his hands, nor when he comes back and snatches the salve out of Law’s hand.</p><p>Before he can rethink it, Zoro kneels in front of Law, settling between his spread thighs.</p><p>“Shut up,” he says in warning, already digging a glob of salve out with his fingers.</p><p>“Didn’t say anything,” Law huffs in return, which is true enough, Zoro supposes.</p><p>Law sits eerily still as Zoro smears the herby-smelling goo over his bullet holes. He doesn’t flinch, even though Zoro doubts he’s being the most gentle, so he does him the favor of making it quick.</p><p>Once he’s done in front, Zoro moves around and starts on Law’s back. That stupid bird guy really did a number on him; Zoro finds himself once again respecting the hell out of Law’s will to live.</p><p>He wipes his hand on the sheet again when he’s done, screwing the cap back on the salve. Before he can ask, Law’s tossing a fresh roll of bandages over his shoulder, smirking when they bounce right off Zoro’s nose. He grumbles, but gets to work, winding the bandages around Law’s chest. He’s expecting Law to critique his form, or complain about the bandage being pulled too tight, but he doesn’t. He just quietly lets Zoro wrap him back up, so neither of them say a word until Zoro’s clipping the bandage in place under Law’s navel.</p><p>(He tries very hard to ignore how naked Law still is, and how nice that long cock of his would feel in his mouth.)</p><p>As he stands, Law gives him a critical look. He looks vaguely like he’s swallowed a lemon, though, so before he can do anything stupid like thank him, Zoro grabs Law’s hoodie and drops it on his mussed head.</p><p>“That was fun,” he says casually, bluntly guiding the conversation away from Law’s injuries, and away from the vulnerability of letting another swordsman patch them up. “Thanks, Torao.”</p><p>Law grumbles, but pulls his hoodie on, then stands to locate his clothing. “Stop calling me that,” he mumbles as he steps into his underwear. “What a stupid nickname.”</p><p>Zoro grins widely, then slips up behind Law, loosely wrapping an arm around his waist. He has to lean up to do it, but he nips at Law’s earrings teasingly before rumbling, “What should I call you, then?”</p><p>Even with the damn hoodie between them, Zoro still feels the shiver that runs down Law’s spine. Before he can do anything about it, though, Law turns around and scowls at him, pushing him a few inches away. Pissy as he looks, he still has a light flush painted across his cheeks, and by now Zoro knows it has nothing to do with the alcohol much earlier this evening.</p><p>He doesn’t answer Zoro’s question, instead grumbling about never forming an alliance again as he goes back to finding all his clothes.</p><p>Zoro snickers at his expense, reaching for his haramaki and pulling it on. He tucks the leaf into his pocket, but he’s not all that concerned about his shirtlessness at the moment. Right now, he just wants to sleep, having had a pleasant fill of food, booze, and sex.</p><p>Once they’re dressed, they grab their swords, and Zoro follows Law out of the room, guessing (correctly) that Law knows where they moved the bunks to this time.</p><p>The cabin is quiet, filled with the soft snores of all the people crammed inside. With a mute sigh, Zoro sinks into the first open bunk he finds, gently laying his swords on the sheet close to the wall. He isn’t expecting Law to join him, so he doesn’t bother asking.</p><p>As he’s kicking his boots off, Law strides by, near silent on his feet. He pauses just past him for a long moment, though, long enough that Zoro raises a curious eyebrow at the back of his head. </p><p>Without looking, Law reaches back and firmly drags his short nails through Zoro’s messy hair.</p><p>Zoro bites down the pleased growl that threatens to rumble out of him, instead appreciatively butting his head against that cool hand. Law repeats the rough pet, then stalks away, heading toward his own bunk near the back of the room.</p><p>Once he’s laid down comfortably, Zoro hears a muffled <i>thump</i> from the far end of the room, followed by the low sound of Law bitching. The answering animal whine could only come from Bepo, which would explain why Law’s whispering becomes exasperated, then defeated, until finally the cabin falls silent again, save for snoring.</p><p>Sleep comes easily as ever once Zoro’s settled, but this sleep is probably the highest-quality he’s had in weeks, even when he’s woken a few short hours later by the overjoyed shouts of Shachi and Penguin discovering their captain badly sharing his narrow bunk with a hungover polar bear.</p><p>Never a dull moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a <a href="https://twitter.com/gaarbage">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>